


Дело о драматическом театре

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Series: Досье: Архангел [4]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: на Омегу приезжает азарийский театр





	Дело о драматическом театре

Гаррус оторвался от полученного в высшей степени незаконным путем списка пассажиров КК «Попрыгунья» — кинетические барьеры крейсерского класса, четыре орудия, но в системах Термина уважающий себя купец не рисковал показаться без приличной защиты — и потряс головой. В глазах рябило от бесконечных рядов Т’Чтототам и Б’Чтонибудьеще, но план не желал вырисовываться. Список пассажиров Ворташ скачал после того, как перехватил переговоры «Затмения» с кораблем. Джарот давно уже — в том числе стараниями команды Архангела — не отгружал красный песок, склады у него должны были ломиться. И вот наконец удалось поймать переговоры с представителем клиента, в переписке содержалось приглашение на встречу для переговоров о поставках неназванного, но понятно какого товара.

Но довольно логично, что имя адресата, Амада Альди, было не тем, под которым она зарегистрировалась на рейс. Придется идти трудным путем: дождаться встречи представителей, выяснить время передачи груза, и только тогда уже планировать операцию по перехвату и уничтожению. Может быть, заодно что-то удастся узнать про получателя — очень пикантно получится, если это окажется не Джона Седерис, а кто-нибудь на Тессии, а это, судя по порту приписки «Попрыгуньи» и тому, что встреча была назначена не в «Загробной жизни», было вполне вероятно.

Гаррус спустился в общую гостиную, чтобы спросить, есть ли добровольцы понаблюдать за переговорами. («Нет, не ты, Крул, ориентировку все еще не сняли. Потрошитель, боюсь, что ворча не пустят в этот кабак, но хорошо, если подстрахуешь с черного хода».) Вся команда сгрудилась вокруг журнального столика, куда Батлер проецировал что-то со своего омни-тула.

— Вот, иду я мимо волусской кофейни, а мне на омни-тул падает вот это вот.

— Батлер! — зарычал Ворташ, который даже вылез из своего логова на шум, видно показать обещали действительно что-то интересное. — Сколько раз я говорил поставить защиту! Сам предлагал установить! Но до твоей тупой волосатой головы не доходит, что таким образом можно не только спам словить, но и сдать всех нас с потрохами!

— От четырехглазого слышу! Ну ладно, ладно тебе, — добавил Батлер добродушно, — на основной я давно поставил все что надо, а это типа резерв.

— Он с него баб снимает, — пояснил Монтег. Как самому новому бойцу в команде, ему очень хотелось продемонстрировать свою осведомленность и близость к старожилам. Собственно, Батлер его и привел, а Гаррус пока еще окончательно не понял, что он за человек.

— Так вот, — продолжал Батлер, — я как раз хотел тебе показать: на него ведь можно не только флаеры ловить, но и смотреть, кто снимает координаты. Может, поставишь на него какую-нибудь программку, хм, от вирусов.

Ворташ немедленно подобрел и сделал движение схватить омни-тул и утащить к себе в нору, но Батлер удержал его руку.

— Так вот, что я показать-то хотел, — и включил ролик заново.

Густо раскрашенная в флюоресцентные узоры азари приглашала всех желающих посетить представление «Властительница морей» гастролирующего драматического театра «Апарт» в клубе «Загробная жизнь».

— Ничего себе! Театр! — Крул аж присвистнул. — Разве его не запретили? Хотя да, это ж не пространство Совета, но все равно как-то…

— С чего бы? — удивился Сидонис. — Скука — это, конечно, страшно, но не противозаконно.

— По-твоему, когда приносят в жертву — это скучно?

Гаррус приблизительно помнил, что такое театр — их водили в школе, в рамках программы сохранения традиционных турианских искусств. Кажется, когда актер, играющий Совесть, начал монолог о снедающем его праведном гневе, одна девочка заплакала от страха. На середине речи Низменных Инстинктов Гаррус уснул, потому что не понимал и половины устаревших слов, и смысл от него ускользал, зато кресла были удобные. Когда через несколько часов беспокойного сна он проснулся, то все его одноклассники хотели в туалет, пить, есть, домой, а учителя уже устали на них непрерывно огрызаться. К счастью, спектакль скоро кончился. Если там и приносили кого-то в жертву, то Гаррус все пропустил, и ему было немного стыдно, когда его поставили перед всеми в пример за хорошее поведение. Короче говоря, представления о театре у него были самые общие.

— Не знаю, как у азари, — сказал Батлер, — а у нас драматический театр — это и правда скучновато, одна болтовня. То ли дело мюзиклы!

— За себя говори! — парировала Уивер. — Ты Шекспира-то читал?

— Ты что ль читала?

— А то! Когда еще служила в Альянсе. «Дамаск SR» — это такая здоровенная дура, устаревшая еще тогда, 700 человек экипажа и у-узенький канал экстранета на всех, и то половину отжирают штабные переговоры. Выкручивались как умели: у нас был книжный клуб, духовой оркестр, ну и любительский театр, само собой. Когда ставили Гамлета — успех был сокрушительный, давали три представления, потому что в большой актовый зал помещалось только 250 — мне досталась роль Офелии. Самое трудное было, лежа в гробу, не ржать.

Как объяснила Миерин, азарийская драма — это не то что турианская или человеческая, будут и песни, и танцы, и скудно одетые актрисы.

— Скудно — это как? — уточнил Батлер.

— Это вот такая юбочка из веревочек и ожерелье.

Все, разумеется, немедленно захотели пойти. Уивер жаждала искусства, Батлер, Монтег и примкнувший к ним тоже млекопитающий Ворташ — сисек, Сидонис — слома стереотипов, Эраш — компании, Грундан Крул продолжал надеяться на хоть маленькое жертвоприношение, Потрошитель сомневался, что его пустят, но остальные обещали за него поручиться. Список добровольцев на переговоры стремительно таял.

— А ты разве не хочешь пойти? — уточнил Гаррус у Миерин.

— Пфф, чего я там не видела, на что не могу в зеркале посмотреть?

— А тебе не интересно? — тихо спросил Гарруса Лантар. Гаррус замялся. Сказать сейчас про дело — вынудить его вызваться добровольцем, а Сидонису это стоило бы куда больших усилий, чем кому-нибудь из остальных, да он к тому же уже решил, что пошлет Миерин, а подстрахует ее сам. Пойду, потом уйду с половины, решил Гаррус. Ему не так было интересно посмотреть на спектакль, как на тех, кто на него придет.

* * *

На спектакль пришел весь станционный свет. Присутствовали и Гарм, и Тарак, и Джарот, все в сопровождении многочисленной охраны, злобно косящейся друг на друга. Ария восседала в своем кабинете, превращенном в ложу (но по-прежнему с бронированными стеклами). Столики были отодвинуты к одной стене, перегородки убраны, так что из любой точки можно было видеть хотя бы краешек спешно возведенной сцены. Компания Архангела наняла большой стол на всех и, как Гаррус надеялся, не слишком бросалась в глаза среди прочих торговцев, инженеров, вольных наемников и прочей публики, которую только с оговорками можно было назвать чистой, но которая все же стояла на ступеньку выше простых тружеников в станционной иерархии.

Гаррус в очередной раз проверил время на своем омни-туле. Если они скоро не начнут, ему придется уходить еще до начала спектакля — все-таки у Миерин маловато боевого опыта, ему не по себе было при мысли, что она сейчас там одна, и если что, помощи ждать придется долго. Но как раз в этот момент раздались возгласы и хлопки, звуки музыки, и на сцену выбежала стайка… нет, толпа… нет, целый строй азари.

Юбочки на них — и вправду такие короткие, как объясняла Миерин, — были сделаны, кажется, из водорослей, а ожерелья из жемчужин. От количества сисек в поле зрения рябило в глазах. Судя по их габаритам — от торчащих вперед девичьих, до огромных покачивающихся матриаршьих — игра в театре, в отличие от банального стриптиза, считалась ремеслом почтенным. Тем удивительнее было, что театральную труппу занесло на Омегу.

После хоровой песни началось действие. Уивер изредка отпускала комментарии, что вот эта дама, де, колоратурное сопрано, а вот эта — лирическое, но по Гаррусову мнению все эти голоса были одинаково неприятно писклявыми. После представления пятнадцатого персонажа, несмотря на то, что героини с именами были одеты в настоящую одежду, да еще в разную, он окончательно перестал следить за действием, а вот остальные, к его удивлению, смотрели во все глаза. Даже Лантар во все глаза уставился на сцену, напряженно сведя надбровья и, судя по всему, страшно переживал за какую-то героиню, которую Гаррус не мог отличить от всех остальных героинь, пока не заметил у нее на бедре ужасно правдоподобный муляж «Пинакля» — Гаррус видел этот пистолет живьем всего раз в жизни и сильно сомневался, что сейчас видит во второй раз. 

Пора идти, подумал он.

* * *

И очень вовремя подумал. Еще на подступах к бару он услышал не то азарийский, не то женский крик и прибавил шагу. Голос продолжал вопить, захлебываясь, переходя во всхлипы, и Гаррус узнал тембр Миерин. Он перешел на бег.

Миерин сидела на балкончике, как они и договаривались. Она вжалась в угол диванчика, закрыла лицо руками и подтянула ноги к груди — и кричала, кричала, кричала. Один пьяный турианец пытался ее обнять — Гаррус застрелил его. Второй выглядел скорее растерянным, чем настроенным на насилие — его Гаррус, на полсекунды задумавшись, выкинул с балкона.

Когда он оттащил от азари мертвое тело, она прекратила вопить, и только тихонько всхлипывала, продолжая закрываться руками. Гаррус задумался. Наверное, пытаться утешить ее, обнимая — дохлый номер.

— Докладывай положение дел, — наудачу сказал он.

Неожиданно это подействовало. Миерин подняла на него глаза, взгляд постепенно стал сосредоточенным, дыхание выровнялось.

— Ох, Гаррус, — сказала она. — Я все завали-и-и…

А то я не догадался, подумал тот, но постарался говорить как можно дружелюбнее:

— Ну ладно, подумаешь, у всех бывают неудачи, особенно поначалу. В конце концов, красного песка много, а ты у нас одна. Кто это хоть были такие и с чего это ты так расклеилась?

— Да просто какие-то пьяные мудаки. Ну, я… со мной такое бывает.

Судя по тому, что она даже не попыталась проанализировать свое поведение и приплести какую-нибудь хитрую психологическую теорию, ей было и впрямь худо.

— Да ты ведь играючи могла с ними справиться, — сказал Гаррус недоуменно.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, — ответила Миерин, снова замолчала и, кажется, собиралась разрыдаться.

— Простите, — вдруг сказал саларианец, поднимающийся по лестнице на их балкон. — Здесь что-то говорили про красный песок?

Гаррус снова схватился за пушку.

Саларианец остался невозмутим.

— Сенсат. Работаю на «Затмение». Или работал, если наши переговоры пройдут успешно.

Гаррус уже набирал на омни-туле Сидониса.

— Агент, конечно, сбежала, как только началась потасовка, — продолжал Сенсат так же хладнокровно. — Я и так уже на плохом счету у Джарота. Однако в расход отправляться не намерен. Вы ведь работаете на Архангела?

* * *

Вся компания ввалилась в бар, галдя, смеясь и требуя выпивки. Между Батлером и Ворташем свисала, опираясь на их плечи и хохоча, азари с голыми сиськами, в жемчужном ожерелье.

— Что щас было! — вопил Монтег. — Жаль ты не видел! Последнее действие, Далия призналась Ксерии, они выходят, и тут сестра Далии… или тетка?

— Племянница, — поправил Сидонис.

— Ну да, племянница. Так вот, она выхватывает пушку — и чтоб я провалился, если это был не «Пинакль», — и начинает палить вот в нее.

Азари-актриса хихикнула и сделала ручкой.

— А мы такие сидим и хлопаем глазами. Сью первая не растерялась и давай палить в племянницу. Жаль, мы так и не узнали, чем кончилась ее линия…

* * *

Гаррус сдал Сенсата ребятам — Сидонис выглядел достаточно трезвым, чтобы разобраться со всеми делами самостоятельно — а сам остался на балконе бара, потому что Миерин наотрез отказалась двигаться с места.

— Ты не понимаешь, — твердила она в очередной раз. — Вы не хотите держать меня в команде. Ты же видел, как я…

— Если кто-то из наших к тебе приставал… — начал Гаррус недоуменно. Его бы это очень удивило, надо сказать, но чего в жизни не бывает.

— Да нет же! Я… — она набрала воздух, хотела что-то сказать, но не решилась, сделала второй заход. — Я — ардат-якши.

Какая-то религиозная азарийская хрень, подумал Гаррус, и чо теперь, но из вежливости спросил:

— А что это?

Миерин посмотрела ему в глаза и ответила:

— Код два ноль три.

Гаррус поперхнулся и инстинктивно подался назад, отводя глаза.

— А ты все-таки бывший мент, — заметила Миерин.

— Почем ты знаешь, что не охранник в супермаркете? — попытался отшутиться Гаррус, потому что обернуть сознание вокруг этой новости было непросто.

— Я буду очень признательна, если ты не станешь меня убивать, — продолжала Миерин, как будто не услышав. — Я уже заказала билет на Тессию — как раз на «Попрыгунье» — а из монастыря я вас точно не спалю.

Гаррус совладал с собой и посмотрел ей в глаза. Как делал много раз, обычно в гневе, когда она в очередной раз до него докапывалась. Ничего не изменилось.

— Миерин, не дури, — сказал он и протянул ей руку. — Идем уже домой… чудовище.


End file.
